Almas de Hielo
by greyfox123
Summary: ¿Qué ocultas tras esa mirada tan fría maestro? ¿Son los secretos del hielo tan helados como tus ojos? Es lo que pensó en silencio Elsa al conocer a su nuevo mentor; aquel que le enseñaría a controlar sus poderes de hielo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando la reina de las nieves conozca al hombre que llaman; el mago del agua y el hielo? Historia de Frozen con algunos personajes de Saint Seiya.
1. capitulo 1 El mago de agua y Hielo

**_Antes de empezar; les diré que es placer para mi mostrarles una nueva historia de este crossover que muchos… consideraran irreverente. Y aunque la idea no fue originalmente mía, ya que yo no había pensado en hacer algo como esto. Admito que me gusto. Por lo que desde el "vamos" quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro para no marear a los lectores:_**

**_1._********_El universo de Saint Seiya está totalmente excluido de esta historia. Con ello me refiero a la completa inexistencia de Athena, el santuario, sus Caballeros, el cosmos, séptimo sentido, etc… Solo se conservan algunos personajes de la obra y los poderes de hielo de Camus._**

**_2._********_ No esperen ver peleas épicas con golpes a la velocidad de la luz, o en templos, o a Elsa aprendiendo la "Ejecución de Aurora" o cosas así. Porque no va a pasar. _**

**_3._********_La historia se centra principalmente en el universo de "Frozen" Y la trama es más de aventura, magia y fantasía._**

**_Dicho esto, espero que les guste… _**

**_ CAPITULO 1 EL MAGO DEL AGUA Y EL HIELO._**

Arendell… Un reino hermoso hasta donde alcanza la vista, próspero y rico, con monarcas justos, amables e inteligentes. Todos sus ciudadanos estaban conformes con vivir dentro de los límites que componían el pueblo, pues su potencial, solo podía rivalizar con el reino de la Corona, cuyas virtudes no eran menores que las de Arendell.

Pero las puertas del castillo de Arendell ocultaban un secreto, que aunque no era del todo oscuro, podría poner los intereses del reino de cabeza. Una de las princesas, la mayor, poseía un increíble talento natural; manipular el hielo y la nieve. Tal don, tenía su lado contradictorio, y era la falta del manejo del mismo. La princesa Elsa, no sabía cómo controlar tan vasto poder. Y meses atrás, demostró las consecuencias de ello, pues en un descuido, lanzo una ráfaga que casi congela la cabeza de su hermana mientras jugaban en la noche.

No era de esperar la drástica toma de decisión por parte de los soberanos del Castillo. Despidieron a muchos empleados, prohibieron la entrada a la residencia real al resto del pueblo, y cerraron sus puertas para que nadie supiera lo que ocurría dentro de él. Con todas estas medidas de seguridad, la pequeña princesa quedo recluida dentro de la seguridad de aquellas paredes, y peor aún, de las de su propio cuarto, hasta que aprendiera la manera de controlar el aire frio que formaba parte de ella.

Dando zancadas de un lado a otro por el ancho de su habitación, el joven Rey de Arendell buscaba una solución a ese problema. No soportaba ver a su hija encerrada en su habitación como prisionera, como si se tratase de una de los criminales más repugnantes del mundo. Ella era la heredera al trono, quien continuaría con su legado y su linaje. Tenía que encontrar la manera…

\- ¡Deja de dar vueltas como animal enjaulado! Me pones nerviosa. – Pidió la Reina que se encontraba sentada junto a una mesita pegada a la ventana mientras una taza de té se hallaba en su mano.

El rey se acariciaba el mentón buscando una solución a su problema. – No puedo evitarlo, los poderes de Elsa empeoran día con día. Y lo peor, es que no estamos ni siquiera cerca de encontrar una solución a esto.

\- ¿Tú crees que a mí no me preocupa? ¡Se nos está saliendo de las manos!

\- ¿Por qué piensas que me preocupo? Hasta ahora lo único que está a nuestro alcance, es tratar de impedir que le haga daño a alguien más.

La Reina se puso de pie y camino un poco alrededor de la gran habitación Real con los brazos cruzados. – El problema es precisamente ese. No existe nadie que le enseñe a manejar sus poderes de forma adecuada. Buscar un maestro seria lo primordial. – Rio un poco después por el simple hecho de que aquella idea cruzara por su mente. – Pero que cosas digo… es ridículo tal cosa. Es obvio que no puede existir una persona así.

Su esposo la observo y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Sería posible que estuviera pensando en considerar aquella idea? Pero aunque así fuera, ¿Quién sería esa persona? Y peor aún era si tal persona, realmente existiera.

Los días pasaron sin novedad alguna, y solo la culpa de su impotencia al no encontrar la manera de ayudar a su primogénita era lo único que aumentaba. Como era habitual en el monarca, cada determinado día, salía a pasear alrededor del pueblo escoltado de un par de guardias. Y no lo hacía como forma recreativa, o porque no tuviera nada que hacer, si no porque estaba dentro de sus obligaciones y responsabilidades el evaluar e inspeccionar, todo lo que a su reino correspondía. Pero de igual forma, a veces usaba esto para despejar por un momento su mente, que tal paseo lo alejara unos minutos de los problemas. Y aunque de cierta forma se sentía culpable por ello, ya que su hija seguía como un preso tras esos muros, algo dentro de él le decía que podría encontrar la solución al problema de su hija en el exterior.

Recorriendo las calles del mercado, el soberano miraba hacia el frente mientras su súbdito le leía un informe al caminar apresuradamente junto a él.

\- … el envió de las telas también fue entregado señor. El duque de Weselton está muy satisfecho con esto, debo decir que las relaciones entre nuestras ciudades va viento en popa. Ah se me olvidaba, el reino de la Corona también está muy interesado en otro trato con nosotros, me tome la libertad de enviar a un embajador para que hable con él Rey de ahí. Sin duda su cuñado es un socio estupendo… - El regordete secretario hablaba sin parar haciendo que su líder suspirara aburrido.

\- Has hecho bien Phineas, sigue con ello. Ahora dirijámonos al muelle, quiero ver si los barcos están listos para la exportación de azúcar y ron antes de volver a casa.

El amo de la ciudad se disponía a dirigirse a su última parada para regresar con su familia que lo necesitaba. Pero mientras caminaba hacia la salida del mercado he ignorando a los ciudadanos que lo saludaban desde lejos, una plática llamo su atención.

Dos hombres robustos descargaban enormes bloques de hielo desde un enorme trineo con aquellas grandes pinzas mientras charlaban. - … ¿Entonces lo viste todo? – Sonaba impresionado el primer hombre, era alto, pero con aspecto de bobo y una gran nariz

\- Por supuesto que lo vi. – afirmo molesto el segundo quien era mas bajo que el primero, de poco cabello naranja y barba del mismo color, aunque más gordo y barrigón, pero tenía los brazos mucho más curtidos que su compañero. - ¡Ese maldito monstruo! Mira que arrojar hielo de sus manos. No es normal, debe ser brujería o magia negra que se yo. – El Rey se frenó e hizo una seña a su escolta para que hiciera lo mismo. – Te lo digo Fred, deberían matar a ese fenómeno antes de que nos cause muchas desgracias. – Dijo mientras agitaba su dedo índice con severidad.

El corazón del hombre dio un vuelco, ¿Acaso se referían a su hija? ¿La habían visto hacer su… magia? No podía ser posible, la niña no había salido del castillo en mucho tiempo.

Los dos hombres se giraron al darse cuenta de la mirada inquisidora del Rey quien por dentro llego a pensar en la opción de que apresaran a esos hombres para evitar el pánico y que expusieran a su hija como un monstruo como ellos se referían.

\- ¡Majestad! – dijo el hombre achaparrado. - ¡Que sorpresa verlo por aquí! –

El monarca dudaba de cómo debía proceder, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía averiguar de qué hablaban esos dos. – Disculpen, es solo que no pude evitar escuchar su plática, la cual considere interesante. Pero continúen, yo ya me retiraba. – El soberano se retiró dejando a aquellos plebeyos haciendo muecas y señas entre ellos preguntándose, "¿Qué quería?". El Rey se acercó un poco al oído de su secretario y le susurro; - Llévame a esos dos al castillo. Quiero hablar con ellos.

Tres horas después, el Soberano de Arendell se sentó cruzado de brazos con gran preocupación en su rostro, Phineas le había dicho que los guardias se dirigían a la biblioteca con aquellos sujetos. Y el rey estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que ese par sabia.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que estén hablando de Elsa. Ella no ha salido del castillo en meses. Ni siquiera sale de su cuarto. – Le decía la Reina mientras caminaba a prisa al lado de su marido por los pasillos de la residencia.

\- "Arrojar hielo de las manos" eso fue lo que dijo uno de ellos. ¿Tengo que decir más? – Se paró en seco y sujeto a su esposa por los hombros. – Escucha, esto puede ser malo, si se descubre el secreto de Elsa, la podrían tratar como una bruja. – El rey cerró los ojos con amargura. – Si hubieras escuchado como se referían a esa persona, "Monstruo", "Fenómeno". No podría contenerme si las personas llamaran así a mi hija.

\- ¡Pero tú sabes que no lo es! ¡Elsa no es ninguna de esas cosas! – Defendió enérgica a su retoño.

\- Lo se amor. Pero eso la gente no lo entiende. Temen a lo desconocido, como cualquier persona lo haría. Ahora, compórtate con naturalidad, y averigüemos de qué se trata todo esto.

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron dando paso al matrimonio real. Los dos hombres que se hallaban en el mercado se encontraban ahí vigilados por un par de guardias, con mirada temerosa y actitud nerviosa. Ambos se voltearon a ver a los monarcas pasar a un lado de ellos y el achaparrado se quitó de la cabeza lo que parecía ser un gorro color beige. Tembloroso por el hecho de no saber si habían cometido un delito o algo similar, este hablo en primer lugar. – M-Majestad… ¿En qué le podemos servir?

Con gran calma y serenidad el Rey trato de relajarlos, se veían muy tensos y alterados. Y una actitud amigable siempre era lo más conveniente en este tipo de cosas, el rey lo sabía de primera mano, nada funcionaba a la fuerza y de mala gana. – Tranquilícense, no están aquí por nada malo. No los voy a juzgar o mandar a arrestar. – Los hombres bajaron los hombros aliviados. – Es solo que escuche su plática esta mañana y quise saber más al respecto. Ustedes hablaron de un monstruo que podía crear hielo con sus propias manos. ¿A qué se referían?

\- Ah, era eso. – Dijo el alto con aspecto de bobo. – ¿Por qué quiere saber?

\- Quiero saber si esa persona supone un riesgo para el reino, para mi gente. – Mintió. – No puedo tomar tan a la ligera ese tipo de cosas si son tan importantes. Díganme… ¿Esa persona se encuentra aquí?

El regordete se acercó un poco a él con el gorro en las manos. – Oh, no majestad. Él no es de aquí.

\- ¿El? – Pregunto la Reina.

\- Así es. Ese fenómeno, vive mucho más allá de este reino. Al norte, donde los demás cortadores de hielo se adentran. Cerca de la frontera del reino de Heartglaen, el pueblo de Windfrost. Es ahí de donde cortamos el hielo.

Susurrando, casi como si le contara un secreto, el hombre alto continúo. – Muchos dicen que lo han visto expulsar de sus manos, un viento más helado que el de las montañas. Y que es capaz de convertir en hielo todo lo que toca.

\- Es verdad, yo lo he visto. – Los reyes los veían asombrados, existía alguien más con este tipo de poderes. – Pero nadie se atreve a hacerle frente por temor a ser convertidos en estatuas de hielo por ese hombre.

\- ¿Y saben cómo se llama? –

\- Nadie lo sabe mi señora, tampoco se sabe cómo es, o que apariencia tiene. Pero todos lo llaman, "El mago del agua y el hielo". –

Ese título… Aquel título despertó una leve chispa de esperanza en ambos monarcas. Alguien que pudiera ayudar a solucionar su problema. Ambos se miraron con una mirada de posible alivio.

\- Ja, mago. ¡Monstruo debería ser llamado! – dijo el achaparrado. Esto no cayó mucho en gracia de la pareja. Pero que más daba, un hallazgo es un hallazgo, y este era prometedor, aunque sea solo un poco.

\- ¿Pero porque tanto interés en esto su majestad? Si usted nos lo hubiera preguntado se lo habríamos dicho en el mercado.

\- Es porque no sabía qué importancia debía darle a esto. Imaginen si el pueblo se enterara. Una falsa emergencia y todos correrían como locos sin razón alguna. Ya saben cómo es la gente de sugestiva y miedosa.

El hombre regordete le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano a su amigo. – Si tonto. ¿No pensaste que hablando de eso podríamos causar un gran alboroto? – Dijo en un patético intento de sonar inteligente.

\- Bueno, no importa ya. Creo que sobrevaloramos la situación. – El hombre saco un pequeño bolsito violeta atado con un lazo café. Los dos hombres no tuvieron que pensar mucho en averiguar que era. – Tomen esto por la molestia. Ya pueden retirarse.

A ambos se les ilumino el rostro con esa pizca de avaricia. - ¡Muchísimas gracias su majestad! – dijeron al unísono.

El par de hombre se retiró acompañados por la guardia del castillo y las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron dejando solo al par de monarcas.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En que tal vez tu idea de hace un par de semanas no es tan descabellada cariño. – Le dijo tratando de animarla.

\- ¿Cuál idea? – Pregunto muy extrañada.

\- ¡¿Cuál?! ¡Pues la de buscar un maestro que le pueda enseñar a Elsa el manejo de sus poderes!

\- ¡¿Cielo, te volviste loco?! – Lo tomó de los brazos y lo sacudió. - No sabemos nada de ese hombre, ni los has visto siquiera. Oíste a esos hombres como lo llamaron, "Monstruo". No tenemos ni la menor idea de qué clase de persona es.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tampoco estoy tan loco como para buscarlo y decirle; "Aquí está mi hija, enséñele todo lo que sabe". Por supuesto que no. Pero ahora sabemos que existe alguien más como ella, debemos investigar más. Podría ser la clave del futuro de Elsa.

\- Podría ser peligroso. Esos hombres le temen.

\- ¿Y tú crees que a nuestra hija no lo harían? Cariño todos le temerán sin importar si no la ven. Es la naturaleza humana. – La mujer agacho su mirada indecisa. Su esposo solo se acercó a ella, la tomo el mentón entre los dedos y dijo; - Confía en mí. Enviare a alguien.

Un par de semanas paso desde aquella plática, el emisario del rey regreso de Windfrost sin muy buenas noticias. Buscar a ese hombre resultaba más difícil de lo que había imaginado el sirviente de Arendell. Pues cuando llego al pueblo preguntando por la ubicación del dicho mago, muchos se rieron de él. Se burlaban diciendo "¿Se volvió loco amigo? Ese tipo no ve a nadie." o "¿Busca suicidarse? Vaya a la tienda de armas, caminara menos", entre otros tantos. Todos le repetían lo mismo, y le aconsejaban que se fuera, era peligroso buscar a ese mago.

El súbdito le informo de todo. Nadie le diría nada, ya sea por proteger a aquel sujeto, o por simple miedo. Pero el punto era que no había hallazgo.

\- …Pues pregunta a más personas, pregunta si tiene amigos, familia, algo. – Ordenaba el monarca.

\- Ya lo hice señor. Incluso fui al reino de Heartglaen, pero ahí solo unos pocos conocen el rumor. Temo que me está pidiendo algo imposible.

\- No lo es. Solo hay que encontrar la manera. Creo que no lo estamos haciendo correctamente.

\- ¿Qué me sugiere majestad?

El rey suspiro. - Te lo diré en cuanto lo piense. Puedes retirarte. – El sirviente solo se limitó a hacer una reverencia y salió de la biblioteca. Se sentó en la silla junto a una mesa y miro el techo. - _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

\- No resulto como lo esperabas, ¿Verdad? – Aquel hombre se enderezo solo para ver entrar a su esposa.

\- En lo absoluto. Parece que ese hombre no desea ser encontrado. Comienzo a pensar que debería ser yo quien vaya a buscarlo.

\- Pero es un viaje de cinco o seis días, y tan solo de ida. Sin mencionar que podrían atentar contra tu vida.

\- No si voy a caballo en vez de carruaje. Y vestido como civil, iré acompañado de unos soldados y Phineas y todos pensaran que solo somos unos jinetes viajeros. – El rostro de la mujer no se veía convencido, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema. - ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

La mujer saco un sobre. – Recibí una carta de mi hermano y quise venir a leerla aquí. – La emperatriz tomo asiento frente a él. Su marido solo bufo un poco.

\- Mmm. Y nosotros nos quejamos. ¿Qué te dice? ¿Ya encontraron a su hija? – Su esposa leyó a prisa para contestar;

\- No, sigue desaparecida. Y ni rastro de la anciana que se la llevo.

\- Que lastima. No cabe duda de que todos tenemos algo crudo con que cargar. Iré a ver a Elsa. - El monarca se dirigió al cuarto de su hija y toco la puerta. - ¿Elsa? ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Vete papá. – Dijo el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Sucedió algo malo? Si es así abre la puerta para que pueda ayudarte.

La perilla sonó para dejar abierto el umbral que daba al cuarto de la niña de cabello platinado. – Está empeorando. – dijo con la cabeza agachada.

\- ¿Por qué? – La niña señalo la ventana y el buró junto a su cama. Estaban congelados. El padre solo miro el blanco azulado de las cosas cubiertas por el hielo. – Ay, hija. – Pensó un poco. – Ven conmigo. – La llevo a su estudio y de uno de sus cajones saco un par de guantes blancos. No pensó que eso fuera a ser requerido pero estaba preparado. – Los guantes te ayudaran a controlarlo. ¿Ves? Oculto no se siente. – Puso su mano sobre la palma de su hija. – No importa que pase, no abras tu corazón. – La niña asintió. – Repite conmigo; "Si una buena chica quieres ser, tu corazón no debes dejar ver"

\- "Si una buena chica quieres ser, tu corazón no debes dejar ver" – Repitió con él.

\- Bien, ahora vuelve a tu habitación. – Elsa se retiró con tristeza en sus ojos mientras el rey se rascaba la cabeza. – _Tengo que encontrar a ese sujeto. Si es que puede controlar sus poderes de hielo, tal vez pueda ayudar a mi hija. - _Regreso a su habitación donde lo esperaba su esposa y se recargo de brazos cruzados junto al muro lanzando un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ya me decidí. Mañana a primera hora partiré a ese pueblo, iré a buscar yo mismo a ese hombre.

\- ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡No lo has pensado ni dos horas! –

\- Pero los poderes de Elsa aumentan con el tiempo. Todo lo que toca se está convirtiendo en hielo. – La reina palideció. – Le di unos guantes para que la ayuden. Ya no puedo esperar más, y no tenemos nadie más con quien contar, los trolls nos dieron toda la ayuda que pudieron.

La hora marcada llego, era momento de salir, dejar la comodidad de Arendell y buscar su meta. Escoltado de tres hombres y su leal vasallo, los cinco hombres salieron a todo galope con destino a Windfrost. No se detenían, al no ser para que el caballo pastara o bebiera agua y descansara, tiempo que ellos también aprovechaban para hacer lo mismo, pero no perdían el tiempo en buscar sitio donde dormir, acampar o parecido, y los helados vientos del invierno acercándose no facilitaban el viaje. Ellos cabalgaban sin demora incluso a plena noche. Sin embargo, las crudas nevadas se intensificaban más con forme se acercaban, pero no disminuían el trote. Dos días o poco más, les basto para llegar a su anhelado destino.

Un descanso era bien merecido, ¿Pero en dónde? Pronto hallaron una posada de tres pisos llamada "Antares" no lucia muy lujosa, pero tampoco deplorable. Envió a uno de sus hombres a llevar a los caballos a las caballerizas del lugar, mientras el resto entraba a la planta baja que era una especie de taberna. La campana del lugar sonó al tocar con la puerta abierta anunciando nuevos clientes.

\- Antares, Vaya nombre para una posada. – Dijo el sirviente.

Una bella joven de corto cabello pelirrojo, de ojos y labios en el mismo tono. Les dio la bienvenida. – Pasen, están en su casa. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? Esta posada es de las mejores del pueblo.

\- Yo diría la única. – devolvió el Rey.

El grupo entro y se sentó cerca de la barra. Un joven de largo cabello azul con una camisola blanca se hallaba detrás de ella limpiando los vasos y tarros con una franela gris. Mirando un poco alrededor, el lugar parecía un poco acogedor. Las mesas para la clientela estaban repletas, muchos de ellos conversando animosamente. Se acercaba la hora de la merienda y muchos ya se hallaban comiendo o cenando. El tono rojizo por la iluminación de las velas le daba un tono cálido a la taberna del lugar y el par de ventanas ayudaba mucho a no oscurecerlo.

\- ¿Qué les sirvo? – Dijo el joven tras la barra.

\- La merienda del día. O la noche, como sea. – Contesto el rey. – También quisiera saber si tienen alguna habitación en la que pueda descansar.

\- Por supuesto. ¡Isaak! – un joven de once o doce años con cabello verdoso, bajó las escaleras que se hallaban junto a la barra que daban acceso a la segunda planta. – Prepara las últimas dos habitaciones para el caballero y sus acompañantes; y después lleva su equipaje.

\- Claro que si Milo. –

El joven sirvió algunos tragos en unos vasos y se los extendió al grupo de hombres. – Yo no he pedido… - decía el Rey.

\- Cortesía de la casa. Bébalo, les quitara el frio. –

El monarca y su escolta aceptaron y lo tomaron de un solo trago haciendo una mueca por el amargo y caliente sabor del alcohol, pero no cabía duda de que daba resultado. Decidieron cambiar de lugar en cuanto una mesa cerca de la chimenea se desocupo, el calor de las llamas los reconfortaba. Detrás de ellos se encontraba otro joven de lentes y largos cabellos turquesa sentado sobre un alargado taburete acojinado con unas mantas. El asiento lucia cómodo, pues se hallaba pegado a la ventana y al lado de la chimenea. El joven vestía unos pantalones café, un saco en tono negro grisáceo y una bufanda acomodada como corbatín dentro de su saco. El joven no presto atención a los desconocidos, él se encontraba leyendo un libro de forma apasionada mientras que recargaba su espalda en la roca que cubría la chimenea y descansaba los pies sobre el mismo taburete en el que estaba sentado.

La chica pelirroja llego con una gran bandeja y varios platos y vasos en ella. – Aquí tienen. – dijo colocando el contenido. Se acercó al joven de cabello turquesa detrás de ellos y lo reprendió; - ¡Albert, baja los pies de ahí! – con un poco de mala gana, el chico lo hizo.

Ignorando eso, el Rey llamo a la chica y le susurro; - Señorita, estoy buscando a una persona algo difícil de encontrar. – Decía mientras colocaba una moneda de oro discretamente en su mano. – Quisiera saber si podría ayudarme.

\- Depende de qué persona se trate.

Susurrándole al oído, dijo; - Estoy buscando aquel al que llaman, "El mago del agua y el hielo" – El joven que leía detrás de él, detuvo un momento su lectura y lo miro por el rabillo el ojo. – Espero que puedas ayudarme.

La pelirroja sonrió. – Es obvio que ustedes no son de por aquí ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Nadie en su sano juicio sería tan estúpido como para buscar a ese hombre. O al menos a los que viven en este pueblo se refiere.

\- ¿Es tan peligroso?

\- No lo sé. Pero si la gente le teme, debe ser por algo. ¿No lo cree?

Fue en ese momento que un grupo de tres tipos robustos entro a la taberna. Se acercó a una de las mesas cerca de ellos para tomar asiento. – Maldita sea. Las nevadas se intensificaron de un día para otro. Muchas de mis entregas tuvieron que ser canceladas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir sin dinero?

\- Te entiendo hermano. Todo por culpa de ese maldito monstruo. Año con año resulta lo mismo.

\- ¿Se refieren a ese mago? – Pregunto el tercero.

\- ¡Por supuesto que nos referimos a ese tipejo! No entiendo cómo es que hasta ahora nadie se atreve a matarlo.

El elevado volumen de su voz llamo la atención de un hombre barbudo de otra mesa. - ¡¿Estás loco?! – Dijo volteándose sobre su silla. – Cualquiera que lo desafié terminara en un ataúd de hielo como el resto.

De otra mesa se levantó otro tipo y se unió a la discusión. – ¡Es cierto! Yo mismo vi con mis propios ojos como un grupo de mercenarios o caza recompensas quedaron como estatuas de hielo por su culpa. Querían capturarlo y cobrar una recompensa por él.

\- Ese hombre no solo puede crear hielo. También sabe pelear como un demonio. – dijo otro. Pronto el Rey se dio cuenta que el hablar de dicho mago era todo un tema de discusión en ese pueblo.

\- Pero Bane tiene razón, Año con año es lo mismo. Tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Por qué sufrir por una persona como él? – vitoreo, palabras en contra, disconformidades. De toda esa clase de comentarios se llenó la taberna.

Hasta que finalmente, el primer hombre que había causado la discusión, se volteó a la mesa del rey, más precisamente, al joven de cabello turquesa que estaba leyendo. - ¿Tu qué opinas Camus?

El joven cerró su libro y aparto sus lentes. – Pienso que le dan demasiado crédito a ese tipo. – Todos lo miraban confusos, pero también como si fuera la voz de la razón. – Según ustedes, ese mago es el responsable de toda la nevada de este lugar, lo que hace preguntarme; ¿Entonces no nevaba antes de su llegada? Chicos, es fácil olvidar que vivimos en uno de los lugares con las peores ventiscas del mundo, ¿Y el crédito de la madre naturaleza se lo lleva ese hombre solo por su miedo de pueblerinos? – Muchos asentían. – Abran los ojos y no sean tan ilusos.

El rey se sorprendió de la frialdad y elocuencia con la que hablaba el joven quien no aparentaba más de veinte años, pues mostraba ser alguien muy listo. Pero no conforme, aquel hombre continuó. – Eso lo dices porque ustedes lo abastecen de víveres cada vez que viene aquí, y no traten de negarlo porque es un secreto a voces. ¿No es así Milo? – Atacó al joven de cabello azul tras la barra. Con esto todos murmuraban, Milo se vio forzado a salir a discutir y poner en claro su situación para impedir un caos en su clientela.

\- Es cierto. Mi hermana y yo lo abastecemos, pero les diré algo; El dinero es el dinero, incluso si viene de ese hombre. Y prefiero darle lo que busca de buena gana y sin chistar, a que venga aquí, destruya mi negocio, me congele el trasero, y al final se lleve lo que quiere sin pagarme un solo centavo.

La pelirroja lo apoyó. – De cualquier forma ese sujeto gana. Prefiero ser amable con él, y llevarme mi paga por nuestros servicios, en vez de morir a sus manos.

Muchos tuvieron que darles la razón nuevamente. Pero ese hombre seguía sin estar conforme. – Ja. Cobardes. Si tuvieran los pantalones, le harían frente a ese fenómeno. – Volvieron los aclames, diciendo, "¡Si, es cierto!" "¡Cobardes, háganle frente!" entre otros.

Camus se puso de pie. – Bien, creo que tienen razón. En esta semana, ese hombre vendrá. Los espero a todos para hacerle frente y pedirle que se marche. – Camus miro de un lado a otro a la gente notando que muchos se encogieron acobardados. - ¿Lo ven? ¿No es tan fácil verdad? – Suspiro. - ¿Por qué no mejor vuelven a comer?

No cabía duda, ese hombre era un tema polémico, y sus dudas y esperanzas crecieron al mismo tiempo que se encogían. Era confuso decir cómo se sentía el Rey al presenciar aquella discusión, pues por un lado su temor sobre el encargarle la seguridad de su hija aumentaba, pero por otro lado su talento le gritaba que no había nadie más, y que aunque fuese arriesgado, lo intentará. Pues después de todo, lo que acababa de escuchar respaldaba su teoría; "La gente es demasiado miedosa con lo que desconoce".

La mesera pelirroja se acercó de nueva cuenta al Rey. – Como vera… Hablar de ese hombre no es muy bien recibido en este pueblo.

\- ¿Pero cree que pueda hablar con él? Sé que es peligroso, pero necesito hablar con ese hombre. –

\- No entiendo su necedad. Pero le propongo algo; El viene cada semana, no sé muy bien que día. Pues lo hace al azar. Pero si tiene algo que decirle, le sugiero que lo escriba, y yo se lo entregare. Pero no prometo que le conteste.

\- Entiendo.

Un chico rubio de once años llego al trote con la chica. – Mileto, ya están las habitaciones que pidieron.

\- Excelente. Cuando ustedes gusten puedo mostrarles donde se hospedaran… Caballeros.

Más tarde esa noche. El rey seguía sin decidirse que escribir ni la urgencia en la que debía explicar su situación. Camino varias veces alrededor del modesto cuarto que alquilo buscando inspiración hasta finalmente, decidió que debía ir al grano, se sentó y comenzó a escribir.

Minutos después, llamó a Mileto, para entregarle la carta cerca de las doce de la noche. – Por favor, le encargo mucho este mensaje. – Dijo dándole otra monedita de oro.

\- Pierda cuidado. – Mileto bajo las escaleras hacia la taberna y vio al niño rubio y al de cabello verdoso limpiando el piso con viejos trapeadores, mientras ponían las sillas sobre las mesas. Milo por su parte limpiaba la barra y lavaba los trastes. En cambio Camus, seguía con su mismo libro en su mismo lugar, ella se dirigió a él y le dio una palmada en el brazo, con un poco de molestia. - ¡No ayudaste en nada el día de hoy Albert!

\- Es mi día libre. – Se defendió sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

\- Toma. – dijo entregándole la carta que le había dado el Rey hace un par de minutos. Camus la cogió con cierto fastidio y comenzó a leerla. Todos dejaron de lado sus quehaceres y se acercaron a él llenos de curiosidad. - ¿Y bien?

\- Es del Rey. – dijo con calma.

\- ¡¿Del Rey?! – Gritaron a coro.

\- Si, del Rey. De Arendell, si somos más precisos. Quiere verme, dice que necesita de mi ayuda. – La voz del joven no denotaba ningún interés en ello.

Por su parte, Mileto se empezó a reír de forma calmada mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Camus y se recostaba sobre él. – Parece que tu fama está rebasando fronteras. ¡Oh, gran mago del agua y el hielo!" – Dijo con burla.

**_Con esto finalizo el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado esta mezcla. Le debo agradecer a "Aletuki" ya que fue debido a que leí la historia de ella que hice esto, la cual les invito a leer ya que a mí me pareció entretenida, pues esta era originalmente idea suya; esta fusión de series o universos._**

**_Sin mas… los invito a dejarme sus comentarios y me digan que opinan. Saludos!_**


	2. Capitulo 2 Te propongo un trato

**_ Capítulo 2 Te Propongo Un Trato._**

La boca se les cayó al piso al escuchar tal noticia. Un Rey… el Rey de Arendelle estaba interesado en Camus. Por su parte Mileto no podía evitar sonreír abiertamente mientras se recostaba sobre él con comodidad.

\- Parece que tu fama comienza a trascender fronteras ¡Oh gran mago del agua y el hielo! – Se burló con una risa tranquila y picara.

Camus correspondió al abrazo y jugó con la larga y delgada trenza que la chica tenía un par de centímetros tras su oreja y descansaba en su hombro. Su cabello era corto, pero ese largo mechón que adornaba su cabeza de forma muy discreta, era un símbolo muy especial para ella.

A Milo no le agradó ese comportamiento de su hermana en lo absoluto, ¿sentada en las piernas de su mejor amigo? Eso no era correcto. - ¡Wow, un momento! Mueve de ahí… ahora. – ordenó señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás. No era ningún secreto entre ellos que Mileto siempre se había sentido atraída por Camus desde que lo conoció cuando eran pequeños. Y aunque su afecto era correspondido por el joven de cabello turquesa; al peliazul nunca le cayó en gracia la relación entre su hermana y su mejor amigo. - ¡Cielos Mileto! ¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?! Eres una señorita, sabes que no me gusta que actúes así.

\- ¿No te gusta ese tipo de comportamiento?

\- Ni me gusta, ni es correcto. Al menos no en nosotros.

La pelirroja se levantó disgustada por el comentario. - ¡Menudo hipócrita! ¡¿Ya olvidaste cuando anduviste besándote por todo el pueblo con Regina, la hija del panadero?! Parecían siameses unidos por la boca.

\- Yo soy un hombre. – Contestó de forma enérgica pero patética causando que Camus sonriera por la tonta y torpe respuesta que dio.

Mileto solo exhaló hacia otro lado restándole importancia a los comentarios sobreprotectores de su hermano. - No pienso discutir contigo Milo. – se giró nuevamente hacia Camus. – Mejor di qué clase de ayuda quiere el Rey de Arendelle. Suena interesante.

El joven le entrego la carta, pero antes de que la chica pudiera empezar a leerla; agregó: - Quémala.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos niños. – Acaso ese rey lo ofendió o amenazó si no aceptaba ayudarlo.

\- Primero que nada, - comenzó Mileto. – esto no es asunto de ustedes, segundo, no han terminado de limpiar el piso, y tercero, ustedes dos cometen indiscreciones cada vez que oyen algo. – Regañados, los dos niños continuaron con su labor con el único fin de escuchar el interesante chisme. – O-olvídenlo, lo harán mañana. Andando fuera de aquí, Hyoga recuerda tu madre te está esperando.

\- Lo sé. Vámonos Isaac.

\- Pero yo quiero quedarme a escuchar.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí! – Gritó Mileto. Los dos chicos salieron corriendo de ahí, la pelirroja era amable generalmente, pero podía llegar a ser aterradora si se le molestaba. Isaac y Hyoga la veían como una hermana mayor. – Bueno Albert, continúa, ¿Por qué quieres quemarla?

\- Porque no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que tenga que decirme u ofrecerme un Rey.

La pelirroja escudriñó su mirada preguntándose que podría haber de malo en la petición del gobernante. Bajó su mirada hacia el papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_"Estimado caballero:"_

_"Me dirijo a usted para solicitar los servicios que tanta fama le han creado en su lugar de residencia. No podría expresar mi agradecimiento si usted pudiera concederme una entrevista para evaluar sus capacidades como mago de hielo. Dado que el Soberano del Reino de Arendelle, desea conocer el alcance de sus peculiares habilidades y saber si es posible para usted brindarle su ayuda."_

_"Le será gratificado su tiempo y molestia de forma generosa. Pues si su conocimiento en el área del manejo del hielo es tan grande y vasto como lo que dicen los tantos hombres que ha asustado, a Arendelle le beneficiaran sin duda."_

_"Espero una pronta respuesta, pues su decisión marcaría el futuro de Arendelle." _

_ "Postdata; No está solo; Usted no es el único."_

_ "Ádgar, emisario de Arendelle." _

Mileto bajó la carta y enmarcó la mirada de forma pensativa mientras analizaba cada palabra escrita, especialmente la última frase. – "Usted no es el único" ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Habrá más personas como tú?

\- O quizás es una trampa. – Agregó Milo.

\- Mmm… lo dudo. Es decir, si Camus quisiera, podría citarlo en algún lugar ventajoso para emboscarlo. Además, un emisario es alguien prescindible como para arriesgarlo de esa manera.

\- Bueno, tal vez el Rey este formando un ejército de mercenarios con capacidades sobrehumanas para algo más grande, quizás por eso menciona que no eres el único. Posiblemente haya más personas que controlan otros tipos de magia. De cualquier forma sigo sorprendido, yo pensé que el primero que trataría de contactarte seria el Duque de este pueblo, o el Rey de Heartglaen.

Camus cerró su libro fastidiado por las conjeturas de sus amigos y se puso de pie. – No sé porque están hablando de esto, ya se los dije; no me interesa lo que me ofrezca, ni cuanto me pague. No quiero saber nada. – Caminó escaleras arriba con disposición de retirarse.

\- Pero Albert… - Suplicó antes de que se fuera. - Esto podría significar que podría existir otro mago de hielo aparte de ti. ¿No lo has pensado?

Sin voltear siquiera, agregó antes de irse: - siempre he sabido que no soy el único Mileto, y eso nunca me ha emocionado. – Mileto se quedó ahí parada mirando el lugar donde hace un segundo estaba Camus, con el sentimiento en el pecho de querer hacer más para aliviar el peso de aquella soledad.

Al día siguiente… El Soberano de Arendelle se levantó mas tarde de lo acostumbrado. No era para menos, el viaje hasta Windfrost fue agotador, montar a caballo por tanto tiempo y sin descanso, no era precisamente revitalizante. Cerca de las doce del día, Ádgar bajó a la taberna. El lugar estaba casi vacío, probablemente a esa hora no había mucha clientela en el negocio. Tomó asiento justo donde se hallaban unos de sus soldados que lo escoltaban mientras Mileto se acercó a él.

\- ¿Les ofrezco algo?

\- El desayuno. – Pidió él.

\- Temo que es un poco tarde para eso, pero el cliente es quien manda. Iré a la cocina y pediré que le preparen algo.

El rey tosió un poco para llamar la atención de la chica. – Disculpa, respecto a mi encargo…

\- No se preocupe. – Se apresuró a contestar. – De mi cuenta corre que ese hombre se entere de su petición.

Ádgar se quedó sentado con los codos recargados sobre la mesa y la cabeza agachada de forma pensativa. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando su mayordomo llegó para sentarse a su lado. - ¿Y ahora, cual es el plan majestad? – Susurró por lo bajo.

\- Shhh. – Silenció el rubio Rey. - Nadie aquí sabe mi posición, y preferiría que así continuara. De cualquier forma, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras esperamos una respuesta de ese individuo. Avisa a los hombres, después de comer; haremos una expedición hacia las montañas que se sitúan afuera del pueblo. Posiblemente ese hombre vive ahí.

\- Como ordene majes… perdón, Señor.

El Rey Ádgar miró un poco más alrededor, imaginaba que a esa hora la taberna estaría repleta, pero no era así. Vio que en el lugar de la barra ahora estaba el joven de anoche, el cual leía cómodamente cerca del fuego.

\- Albert, apresúrate con esos platos. Cuando llegue la hora de la comida nos harán falta. – Pidió la chica mientras llevaba varios platos en una charola.

Si quería conseguir más información, tenía que seguir indagando. El monarca se dirigió a la barra ante la mirada inquisidora de Camus. – Eh… Albert, ¿Cierto?

\- Si, pero por favor llámeme Camus. Mileto es la única que me llama por mi primer nombre. ¿Dígame, en que puedo ayudarle?

\- Así que se llama Mileto. – Dijo por lo bajo. – Bueno, yo soy Ádgar, un emisario. Lo que quiero preguntarte, es la ubicación de ese misterioso mago. ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes algo de él? – Puso un par de monedas en la barra.

El joven medio sonrió al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. – En las montañas, es ahí donde lo han visto. Pero si me lo pregunta, no creo que tenga suerte al encontrarlo. Ese hombre es escurridizo. Muy pocos lo han visto, y menos aún, hablado con él.

\- Pero ustedes lo abastecen. Imagino que han intercambiado un par de palabras.

Camus sonrió nuevamente con levedad mientras se acercaba al rey un poco para bajar el volumen de sus palabras. – Sea honesto, usted no es solo un emisario. ¿Qué busca de ese individuo? ¿A caso no tiene miedo? Debe ser importante como para que arriesgue su vida, no lo cree.

\- Lo que yo tenga que tratar con él es asunto mío. – Contestó tajante.

\- Como usted diga.

Ádgar salió de la taberna seguido del sus hombre con dirección hacia las montañas. A esas horas el viento no era tan violento y la visibilidad era perfecta, lo mismo que la temperatura que se sentía en esa fría estación, pero en la noche; las condiciones se invertían, el viento y la oscuridad de las montañas imposibilitaban la búsqueda y las ventiscas hacían el frio más insoportable. Durante cinco días el joven Rey salió a las montañas en búsqueda de alguna pista, algún indicio, pero sin éxito alguno. Escaló una de las montañas en búsqueda de una cabaña o una cueva, un lugar donde él pudiera vivir, pero su esperanza se desvanecía poco a poco. Por un momento se preguntó si ese tipo en verdad existía o solo era un invento de los miedosos pueblerinos, y que aquel hombre solo se tratara de un sujeto común y corriente. Todo eso le resultaba muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Mileto le afirmó que entregó la carta en el mismo momento que vio a ese hombre.

La semana pasó sin novedad alguna, y la frustración crecía más y más. ¿Qué tenían que hacer para dar con ese sujeto? Ya se le había entregado una carta prometiéndole una recompensa por su ayuda, incluso se le había ido a buscar a las montañas en más de una ocasión. Phineas no dudó en recordarle a su Rey que su búsqueda se hacía inútil. No encontrarían al mago pasase lo que pasase, pero Ádgar no estaba tan seguro. Algo vio esa tarde, un detalle en la mesera del lugar que no había notado desde que llegó a la posada Antares que lo hizo atar cabos.

Esa tarde el apuesto Rey tomó asiento justo en la primera mesa donde se sentó la primera vez que entró a la posada con sus soldados sentados en diversas mesas. Mientras tanto, Milo limpiaba la barra con una franela y su hermana las mesas. Por su parte, Camus se hallaba sentado en su lugar favorito de lectura. Y aprovechando la soledad de la taberna vacía, Ádgar se atrevió a comentarle; - Es muy interesante tu lectura. Me ha dejado muy intrigado tu fascinación por esos tomos. – Dijo fijándose en el libro donde se podía ver que trataba de temas médicos. – Aunque los temas de los que hablan los tantos libros que te he visto leer son muy avanzados para abarcarlos todos.

\- Que una persona lea y sea culta no es motivo de sorpresa en mi opinión. Por el contrario, la estupidez puede sorprender más de lo que imagina. – devolvió como respuesta al comentario. – Es decir; hay quienes no parecen mostrar ni un poco de aquello que se conoce como; "instinto de conservación" y exponen su vida por fines absurdos. – La indiferencia con la que hablaba Camus era soberbia. Podía haber estado hablando del clima o de la muerte de un hombre y no detonaba ninguna emoción en particular, salvo la frialdad de sus palabras.

Los dos hermanos detuvieron sus labores de forma discreta para poner atención a la conversación que daba lugar entre ellos dos.

Pero Ádgar sabía a qué se referían las palabras del joven, a su incansable búsqueda de un maestro para su hija. – ¿No crees que si se arriesga la vida por un único fin, este pueda ser noble y grande? Es preferible buscar lo que se quiere sin necesidad de esconderse frente a los ojos de los demás, a lo cual debo reconocer; es bastante astuto.

Camus se sorprendió con eso. _¿Sería posible que se haya dado cuenta?_ – Usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie, es decir; ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que alguien como usted exponga su seguridad y su integridad buscando a un hombre como aquel monstruo? ¿Qué busca de él? ¿Un asesino tal vez…? ¿O quizás un súper soldado o súper arma? Debe buscar algo tan poderoso y temible que intimide hasta al más bravo de los hombres.

\- ¿Es curioso, no? Algo tan tranquilo, sereno y pulcro como la nieve y el hielo es capaz de intimidar y provocar terror. Por eso se debe recurrir a un método relajante o antiestresante como la lectura para inhibir las emociones que puedan hacerte perder el control, es como una terapia. ¿O me equivoco? – Camus cerró su libro de golpe y miró a Ádgar analíticamente. El rey continuó con su deducción, no más juegos, era la hora de la verdad. – Acostumbras a leer a menudo, nunca expresas emoción alguna al no ser una pequeña sonrisa. Algo muy melancólico para alguien de tu edad, pero debes controlar tus emociones y sentimientos o todo se volverá un caos. Procuras sentarte cerca del fuego o estar en lugares fríos, posiblemente para no levantar sospechas. El calor contrarresta el frio que emanas y las zonas frías te camuflan. Es posible que tengas un experto control sobre ti, pero eres precavido y por eso continuas haciéndolo.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de tonterías está diciendo Señor? – Se apresuró a intervenir Mileto con una risa nerviosa para defenderlo. - Camus no tiene nada que ver con…

\- ¿Por qué continuas tratando de ocultar su secreto, si tú eres la que lo ha delatado? – Interrumpió el Rey muy seguro de sí mismo. Mileto intercambio miradas entre el rey y Camus quien la miraba con la frialdad tan propia de un tempano. Una mirada que no reflejaba nada, ni ira, acusación, o molestia. – Claro, tus labios jamás lo confesaron, pero tu apariencia sí.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi apariencia en todo esto?

\- Tu coleta. – Señaló con la mirada mientras que la pelirroja la sujetó con recelo. – Tiene un mechón blanco. Te congeló el corazón, ¿no es verdad? – La chica no dijo nada, solo se puso pálida por la conclusión. La sorpresa le borró toda idea de desmentir eso de la mente. Ádgar había sacado astutamente su conclusión sin darles tiempo de defenderse, digno de un Rey.

_-¡Ay, mierda! – _Pensó Milo. De inmediato se lanzó hacia la puerta y sacó a los clientes que estaban entrando. – Lo siento, hoy no hay servicio. – Cerró la puerta y colgó el letrero de cerrado. El asunto que se estaba discutiendo dentro era de muy delicado.

–…Con lo cual intuyo que Camus logró controlar todo lo que respecta a sus poderes de hielo, de lo contrario tu no estarías aquí para defenderlo.

\- Brillante. – Contestó el joven de cabello turquesa. – No esperaba menos de alguien como usted. ¿Por qué no dejamos a un lado las máscaras y me dice que quiere de mi majestad? – la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Ádgar se esfumó por completo, hecho que sus soldados encubiertos no dejaron pasar poniéndose alertas y en guardia. - ¡Oh, sí! También me di cuenta, desafortunadamente usted fue más obvio. ¿Venir escoltado de varios hombres curtidos…? No es muy discreto si me lo pregunta. Y menos después de que aquel sujeto viniera una semana antes que usted. – Señaló a Phineas.

\- De acuerdo Camus, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Quiero saber el alcance de tus habilidades y que tan grande es tu dominio sobre ellas.

\- ¿Con que fin?

\- Porqué estoy buscando un maestro

Camus chasqueo la boca con burla. – Para hacer uso de las habilidades que yo poseo, se debe nacer con ellas, no aprenderlas. Me parece ridícula la petición que me está haciendo.

\- Te equivocas, no es para mí el uso de tu conocimiento. Es para alguien más, alguien muy importante para mí. Es por eso que estoy arriesgando mi seguridad con tal de poder hablar contigo. Y también es por eso que quiero saber cuál es tu alcance de control en ellos. – dijo serio y humilde.

\- Me niego.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Como lo oyó. No soy ningún bufón como para exponerme y mostrarle un espectáculo a un monarca con el fin de divertirlo y entretenerlo.

\- Camus, no pretendo faltarle al respeto a tus poderes, al contrario, entiendo perfectamente lo que implica tener miedo de ellos.

\- Yo no le temo a mis poderes, no le temo a nadie. Al contrario, me enorgullezco de ellos. Mi poder me permite convertirlo a usted y sus soldados en auténticas esculturas de hielo perpetuo que nunca se derretirán en cientos de años y que nadie jamás rompería, ni siquiera todo su ejército junto. Usted es quien debería temer a mis poderes. – Los soldados tomaron eso como ofensa gritando: "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" y poniéndose sus manos en el mango de su espada.

Ádgar levantó su mano haciendo una seña para apaciguarlos. – Por supuesto que temo a esos poderes, no vendría a buscarte si no tuviera miedo a las consecuencias de no saber controlarlos. Ahora, apelando a lo primero; posiblemente te sientas orgulloso de tu control y dominio sobre ellos. Pero no tanto como para exhibirte ante la gente de este pueblo.

\- Las personas aquí son idiotas…

\- Las personas son idiotas en todos lados, el reino del que vengas o al vayas no cambia su estupidez. Nunca aceptaran lo diferente… - Camus no contestó. El sabía a la perfección eso. – Regresando a lo primero… Te propongo un trato. Te pagaré solo por mostrarme tus poderes y que conozcas a Elsa, si aceptas o no el ser su instructor, será tu decisión y la respetare.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- ¿Aceptas o no? – Ultimó. – Solo te estoy pidiendo que la conozcas, que hables con ella, es todo.

Milo carraspeo al notar que su amigo iba contestar con otra negativa. – Eh… Camus. Acepta. – el joven solo lo miró confundido.

Su hermana le dio un discreto codazo en las costillas. - ¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?! – Gritó susurrando.

\- Piénsalo, - Contestó en el mismo tono colocando su mano en la comisura de sus labios, como aquel quien cuenta un secreto. – Le pagaran ya sea mucho o poco por su demostración, y si acepta o no ser un instructor, no importa, ya le habrán pagado y ese dinero nos beneficiaria y podrá ponerle punto final al asunto.

\- Oigan par de tarados. – Reprendió el joven. – Si van a secretear algo, les pido que de verdad sea en secreto. Pudimos escuchar todo. - Mileto se sonrojó por pena y Milo solo sonrió con descaro.

\- Y es por eso que debes aceptar. - Ambos hermanos se acercaron a él dándole la espalda al Rey para que no pueda escucharlos. El peliazul puso su brazo detrás del cuello de Camus. – Amigo, sabes que este lugar se cae a pedazos. Necesitamos el dinero para arreglar todos los inconvenientes que tenemos en la posada.

\- La posada está bien. – Devolvió

\- ¡¿Bien?! Las goteras en el último piso están empeorando, la madera de los soportes se pudrirá, los muebles de las habitaciones están empezando a astillarse… lo único que marcha bien en este maldito lugar es la taberna.

\- Yo por mi parte no me quejaría, al no ser porque Nastasha ya no quiere ayudarnos con la comida si no conseguimos un nuevo equipo de cocina. Y especificó; uno decente. Albert… el negocio no está dando lo suficiente como para reparar esos desperfectos y ese dinero nos ayudaría. – Camus exhaló con pesadez. – Además, permíteme recordarte que también eres socio de este lugar, y que los inconvenientes que aquí ocurran, también son asunto tuyo. Lo siento Albert, pero esta vez le tengo que dar la razón al idiota de mi hermano.

\- ¡Oye!

Por su parte, Ádgar permanecía impasible esperando la respuesta del joven. Deseaba que la influencia de sus amigos le brindara la oportunidad de aceptar la oferta. Y con ello, conseguir un el maestro que tanta falta le hacía a su hija. - ¿Y bien Camus, que dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

El joven de cabellos turquesa apartó a sus compañeros para estar cara a cara con el Rey de Arendelle. – De acuerdo, pero nada de trucos. Y le advierto que nada de lo que me usted me diga me hará cambiar de opinión, me rehúso a ser su subordinado. Conoceré a esa persona de la que habla y se acabó.

\- Estupendo, es un trato. – dijo estrechándole la mano. - Saldremos mañana con el sol, será un largo viaje hasta Arendelle. Te aconsejo que empaques lo necesario para el trayecto. – El monarca subió las escaleras con la intención de regresar a su habitación.

\- Un momento. – Lo detuvo Camus. – No pretenderá que yo vaya en carruaje hasta su reino, ¿Verdad?

\- No, iremos cabalgando. – Dicho esto, Ádgar se retiró de la taberna dejando al joven sin la oportunidad de retractarse del pacto tratado.

Realmente se empezaba a arrepentir de haber aceptado. No por miedo, sino por principios. Milo solo se recargó sobre el barandal de subida de la escalera y silbó. – Bueno, ya no hay marcha atrás. Oye, no se te olvide pedir el dinero por adelantado.

\- Cierra la boca… maldito alacrán. – Dijo molesto para después marcharse a su habitación y empacar algunas cosas para el viaje.

Mileto solo miró con desaprobación a su hermano y después se marchó de ahí dejándolo solo. - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo que dije?

La mañana se llegó. Era hora de volver a casa, a Arendelle. Ádgar tomó sus pocas cosas que llevaba consigo y las ató a lomos de su caballo. Todos estaban listos para partir. – Por cierto Camus, antes me gustaría una pequeña demostración. Solo para comprobar que no eres un fraude.

\- Como usted quiera. Lo haremos en las afueras donde nadie pueda salir lastimado. – Dijo mientras montaba a su caballo. Cabalgaron unas cuantas horas hasta detenerse en un lago cercano al bosque. – Este lugar es perfecto.

\- bien, empieza. – Camus se colocó en medio del lago, cada pisada suya provocaba que el agua se congelara. Una vez que se detuvo, respiró lentamente. La temperatura comenzó a descender de una manera muy brusca. Todo a su alrededor se congelaba a sobremanera. Césped, arboles, insectos, hojas y pétalos… nada escapaba. – _Solo está respirando y el lugar ya se convirtió en pura tundra. _– El joven levantó su mano y con total sutilidad, escupió de su palma una poderosa ventica incrustando miles de trocitos de hielo en los árboles.

\- No estoy ni cerca de llegar al punto más bajo de la temperatura que puedo controlar. – Creó un enorme muro de hielo y retó a cualquiera derribarlo con sus armas. – Adelante, no importa como lo hagan, traten de derribarlo, hacerle una grieta. Pueden usar lo que quieran. – Pero por más que intentaron con sus espadas, con fuego, disparos con la ballesta, nada resulto. Ni siquiera lo arañaron.

\- Es imposible. – Decía uno de los soldados. Nada se le puede incrustar. - Camus se acercó a él y de un puñetazo lo echó abajo dejándolos a todos atónitos. - ¿Cómo lo hizo? Debes ser increíblemente fuerte.

\- No es fuerza, es poder, control y dominio. El hielo mientras más frio sea, más duro se volverá. Si se quiere derribar algo tan frio, se debe saber controlar las bajas temperaturas. – Dicho esto, evaporó todo ese hielo en una cortina de helado humo blanco. – Conozco la naturaleza del hielo a la perfección, me ha tomado mucho tiempo entenderlo y dominarlo. Espero que solo eso le baste.

\- Increíble. No, más que eso, es grandioso.

\- ¿Ahora, podemos continuar? Si no le molesta, quiero acabar con este asunto cuanto antes.

La cabalgata de vuelta hacia Arendelle se le hubiera hecho casi eterna a Camus si no fuera porque aceptó ir al mismo paso que marcaba el Rey y sus vasallos. Cerca del pueblo, el joven de cabello turquesa quedo maravillado por la cordillera de montañas que cercaban el acceso a la Ciudad que gobernaba Ádgar. La aurora boreal parecía casi tocarlas en su misma punta y la nieve del invierno las cubría en aquel helado manto blanco reflejando los colores de aquel fenómeno atmosférico. Sin lugar a dudas, eso fue lo que más le gusto al forastero; él no tenía interés en el pueblo, para el solo era otra ciudad llena de gente estúpida y poco interesante. Pero el paisaje que lo rodeaba, eso sí que era algo que lo atraía.

El arribo al castillo fue muy temprano, apenas habían dado las seis de la mañana y muy poca gente se veía afuera. Los cascos de los caballos resonaban con eco por las calles haciendo que uno que otro curioso se asomara por su ventanal. Las enormes y pesadas puertas de roble se abrieron para dar acceso a la explanada frontal del palacio y un par de viejos sirvientes se acercó a su señor mientras este bajaba de su caballo como el resto.

Uno de ellos, un anciano gripiento sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo le sujeto la rienda a su Caballo. - ¡Majestad, que alivio! Su viaje dilato más de lo esperado. Pensamos que algo terrible le había pasado.

\- La reina Idún está nerviosa, incluso estaba preparando ella misma a una brigada de incursión para que lo fuera a buscar a Heartglaen. – Hablo la anciana que se cubría el rostro con una gruesa manta debido al frio.

Ádgar ignoró eso. – Lleven a los caballos al establo y denles de comer y beber. – Se volteó hacia su escolta que lo acompaño y dijo; - Ustedes vayan a descansar, mañana se incorporaran de nuevo a sus labores diarias.

\- ¡Si majestad! – respondieron a coro.

\- Camus, ven conmigo. – Reacio, el joven siguió al soberano hasta el interior de su real residencia. Con las manos detrás de él, el joven recorrió con la mirada cada detalle del salón donde seguramente se llevaban a cabo las festividades de la familia. Lo condujo a la biblioteca y le pidió que esperara un momento mientras el salía.

El chico suspiró. – _Al menos me ha dejado en lugar donde puedo entretenerme. – _dijo mientras tomaba un grueso libro del librero más grande que vio. Inspeccionó la cubierta antes de abrirla y noto la vieja estructura en un dialecto antiguo. Lo abrió y no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido de burla al ojearlo. – Trolls.

El rey corrió escaleras arriba hacia su recamara para despertar a su esposa. – Cariño, cariño, ha aceptado.

La somnolienta Reina saltó sobre su cama por el susto que le dio su marido. – ¿Ádgar, te volviste loco? Estuve muy preocupada por ti, demoraste más de la cuenta. Estuve a punto de llevar una brigada hacia Windfrost para buscarte.

El Rey la tomó por los hombros.- Idún, cielo, escucha… aceptó, está aquí, en el palacio.

\- ¿Lo encontraste? – Dijo cayendo en la cuenta de lo que quería decir su marido. – ¿Encontraste al "Mago de Agua y Hielo"?

\- Si. Ven conmigo, quiero que lo conozcas, está esperando en la biblioteca.

Idún se miró de pies a cabeza en el espejo. – Ádgar, dame un par de minutos para arreglarme un poco. Él solo la observó notando que estaba en pijama, no era muy formal presentar a alguien en bata de dormir. Dejó que se arreglara lo más posible para salir de ahí a los diez minutos.

Camus pronto escuchó pisadas y voces acercándose. La puerta se abrió dejando ver de nueva cuenta al Rey acompañado de una bella mujer, Camus no dilato en deducir que era la Reina al ver la pequeña corona que adornaba su cabello recogido. - Muy buenos días. – Saludó con tono amable la esposa de Ádgar.

\- Buenos días majestad. – Contestó mientras ponía el libro de vuelta en su lugar para después hacer una elegante reverencia. – ¿Es usted la persona a la que debo conocer?

\- No… - Se apresuró a contestar el Rey. – Solo quiero que mi esposa Idún te conozca, antes de que te presente a Elsa.

\- Es un placer. – Dijo la Reina extendiendo la mano. – Señor…

\- ¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Albert Camus, su majestad. – El joven tomó la mano de la joven Reina y la besó mientras hacia otra reverencia.

\- Tengo entendido que es usted quien será el instructor de Elsa. - Camus frunció el entrecejo sin comprender al principio a lo que se refería Idún. – No te ofendas muchacho, pero eres demasiado joven como para ser un instructor en este castillo.

\- Con el debido respeto majestad; Yo no tenía ni la menor intención de venir a este reino, y menos de ser un instructor. – Le contestó haciendo a la reina mirarlo de forma dudosa. – Sin embargo, su esposo insistió con mucho esmero, convenciéndome de venir y conocer a esa persona a la que llaman "Elsa" –

Ádgar puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa. – Confía en mí. He visto las capacidades de este joven y decir que son extraordinarias seria corto.

\- ¿Pero estas seguro de esto?

\- Confió en lo que vi. No es una mala persona.

Suspirando para sus adentros, el joven continuó. – ¿Podríamos ver a esta persona? ¿O en que momento le será posible presentármela?

\- Temo que sigue durmiendo, quizás en un par de horas. – Contestó El Rey.

\- Pensé que era usted quien tenía más urgencia.

\- Pues es usted quien se muestra más impaciente. – Señaló Idún. – Pero si es tan urgente, iremos a verla de inmediato.

Las pisadas de los tres sonaban huecas debido al piso alfombrado del pasillo. El matrimonio Real condujo al extraño visitante hasta una puerta blanca bellamente adornada con bordes azules de distintos tonos. Un par de golpecitos por parte del Rey a la puerta llamaron al huésped que se hallaba al otro lado. – Elsa, cariño… ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Adelante papá. – Se escuchó una dulce e infantil voz. La puerta se abrió mostrando el azulado decorado de su interior y a una niña de cabello platinado aun en pijama, hincada frente a la ventana mirando el exterior. – Que alegría que hayas vuelto. – Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero el tono de su voz no lo era tanto, ya que era muy… melancólico para una niña de su edad.

Ádgar se acercó para abrazar a su hija pero esta retrocedió con un brusco respingo, cosa que fue evidente para Camus quien miraba desde afuera de la pieza. Aquel comportamiento solo pudo compararlo a la reacción de una persona que teme el contacto con alguien o algo peligroso.

Su padre solo se limitó a darle una palmadita en la cabeza con resignación. – Vine para presentarte a alguien muy especial. – Se giró hacia el joven; - Pasa Camus.

El solo cruzar el umbral de la entrada hizo saltar en la mente del chico una sorpresa. - _¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – _Dos pasos dentro de ese lugar y noto que la temperatura de la habitación era menor que la del pasillo; y por mucho como para que el pudiera notarlo. Miro alrededor buscando una ventana abierta, un hoyo en la pared, algo que explicara ese frio en la habitación. Pero como sospechó en un principio; el frio que se sentía venia de la niña.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó con inocencia la pequeña.

El joven camino hasta a ella para hincarse en una rodilla. – Llámame Camus. – Dijo mientras le extendía la mano, cosa que la niña no aceptó.

\- No debo tocarlo. Podría lastimarlo.

\- Entiendo. Me han contado sobre ti, me han dicho que eres una persona muy especial.

\- Soy un Monstruo. – Dijo con tristeza.

\- Elsa. – Reprendió su madre con suavidad. – Sabes que no lo eres. Lo que tú tienes es un don. Solo que aún no aprendes a manejarlo, es todo.

\- No mamá. Yo sé lo que soy. Soy peligrosa, lastimé a mi hermana. No quiero lastimar a nadie más.

Camus cerró los ojos asintiendo. – Entiendo, pero temerle a tus poderes, solo lo empeorara.

Elsa lo miró fijamente. – ¡Es fácil para usted decirlo! ¡Nadie sabe que se siente! ¡Nadie imagina como este poder puede crecer en tu interior sin poder evitarlo! ¡Todos creen saber la solución pero no pueden ponerse en mi lugar y entenderme! – Bajo sus pies, el hielo crecía congelando el piso y las paredes formando estalactitas de hielo.

\- ¡Elsa, contrólate! ¡Sabes que empeora cuando te alteras!

La niña miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta del lio que causó. – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Yo… tratare de arreglarlo. Puso sus manos frente a los muros tratando de deshacer el hielo, pero lejos de disminuir, solo crecía más por los nervios de la pequeña. – Y-yo… lo intento, pero…

\- Hey… - La llamó el joven de cabellos turquesa. – Relájate, yo lo hare. – Y con un simple deslice de su mano, fue derritiendo el hielo en una especie de frio humo blanco.

Elsa lo miro incrédula. - ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! – Y no era la única, la Reina también lo miraba de la misma forma.

Camus volvió a hincarse frente a ella y le mostro la palma de su mano donde se formaba una esfera de hielo tan fina como el cristal, dentro se veía un brillo blanco. Podía ver un espiral de brillante aire acristalado envolviéndola, mientras crecía de tamaño poco a poco. – Al igual que tú, el hielo forma parte de mi vida. Y estoy condenado… a vivir con esta hermosa maldición.

**_Notas finales:_**

**_Algunas cosas más por aclarar. Mileto, la hermana de Milo, es en realidad la Milo de Legend of Sanctuary, ya saben, la bonita pelirroja. Solo que no podían llamarse los dos de la misma forma. La actitud de Camus y los otros, se debe a que aún son jóvenes y no pasan de los veinte años, contrario a lo que nos muestran en el manga y anime de SS, por lo tanto su comportamiento debe de ser más real a cómo te comportarías a esa edad. Otra más, pocos saben que Camus es en realidad un apellido y no un nombre, y el personaje está inspirado en Albert Camus, un filósofo francés. Por lo tanto, aquí quise usar su nombre para la historia, ya que si recordamos, los santos no tienen apellidos._**


	3. Capitulo 3 Polvo de Diamante

**_ Capítulo 3 Polvo de Diamante._**

En la biblioteca del Castillo, Camus exponía la situación en la que estaba Elsa a sus padres. Ambos soberanos escuchaban atentos a todas y cada uno de las observaciones del joven. Les explicó que reprimir los poderes de la niña, era lo peor que podían hacer. Pues la acumulación de tanta magia en su cuerpo haría que en determinado momento todo ese poder saliera disparado en cualquier punto de fuga, en algo que él llamaba: "Nova de Hielo" y esto escaparía provocando un caos. En otras palabras; estaban sentados sobre un barril de pólvora que se hacía cada vez más grande y solo se necesitaba un fosforo para encender la mecha. Y ese fosforo, eran las emociones de la niña.

Ádgar e Idún estaban tomados de las manos mirándose con preocupación preguntándose qué hacer. Por una parte era un alivio escuchar las palabras de experto como él para saber cuál era la situación sobre su hija, casi como si escucharan las indicaciones de un médico.

\- Pero… Los trolls nos aconsejaron suprimir el uso de todo tipo de magia, así no dañaría a nadie. – Recalcó Idún.

\- A nadie, salvo a ella misma. Además, resulta que esos métodos no dan buenos resultados. Les aconsejo seguir los míos, son mejores. Y esos son: Total control en sus emociones, permitirle experimentar sus poderes para controlarlos y no temerles, comprobar cuál es el alcance de estos. El anonimato de estos al público, es por supuesto, opcional y en mi opinión; preferente. Sabemos que la mayoría de las personas no lo tomaran a bien y eso complicaría su aprendizaje.

\- ¿Está seguro sobre esto?

\- He estudiado mis poderes y experimentado con ellos durante años para llegar a ser un experto controlándolos a diestra y siniestra. ¿Por qué tengo que asegurarles que sé de lo que hablo?

\- Bien, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo puede Elsa comenzar con las clases?

\- Perdone usted majestad. Pero yo no pienso ser un instructor en este lugar. Le prometí a su esposo que vendría a conocer a su hija y cumplí con mi palabra. Ahora que ya me han pagado; es momento de retirarme.

\- ¿A dónde irá?

\- A una posada antes de regresar a mi hogar, me muero por una cama decente.

\- Pero Elsa necesita de su ayuda…

\- No es mi problema, el Rey dijo que respetaría mi decisión y espero que así sea. – Volteó a ver a Ádgar quien solo desvió la mirada de su esposa y crispó los puños con impotencia de no poderse contradecir. – No creo que haya más que decir, y no me convencerán de lo contrario.

\- Le pagaremos. – Insistió la Reina. – Mucho.

\- No estoy interesado en el dinero. – dijo sin voltear continuando su Camino.

\- Ádgar, di algo. – Se podía apreciar la desesperación en la voz de la bella Reina cuando voleó a ver a su esposo en busca de apoyo.

La pequeña niña de cabello rubio platinado, esperaba en las escaleras principales a que sus padres terminaran de hablar con aquel joven en la biblioteca. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle… Para Elsa era emocionante conocer a alguien igual a ella, la hacía sentirse menos sola en ese momento, más… comprendida. Su cabeza le daba muchas vueltas a lo que había pasado hace un par de horas en su habitación.

_Flash-back._

\- ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! – Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La esfera de nieve crecía más y más en la palma de la mano de Camus.

\- Fácil, soy como tú. El hielo es parte de mi vida. ¿Pensabas que eras la única? – La niña asintió en silencio.

\- Elsa, hija. – Llamó su padre. – Camus es un maestro de nieve y hielo. Él conoce los secretos del frio y todo lo que tiene que ver con esa clase de poderes. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

\- Dime. ¿Te cuesta trabajo manejarlos?

Ella negó con la cabeza. – No del todo. Bueno, al principio no me resultaba difícil jugar con ellos. Pero… - la niña agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

**\- **Pero lastimaste a tu hermana. Y eso es lo que te atemoriza. – Ella volvió a asentir jugando con sus manos. – Bien, muéstrame un poco de tu magia, algo que a ti te guste.

Elsa no estaba segura de hacerlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no los utilizaba con intención. - Me dijeron que es peligroso, que no debo usarlos.

\- Esta bien cariño, no hay problema. Haz lo que te pide.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de su padre. Elsa accedió a formar una bolita de brillante nieve entre sus manos y la arrojó hacia lo alto del elevado techo de su cuarto, esta estalló en miles de brillantes copos de nieve. La niña sonreía, feliz de poder volver a usar sus poderes de nuevo, aunque fuera solo un poco para una demostración.

\- Polvo de diamante. – Musitó Camus.

\- ¿Cómo dijo señor?

\- Al truco que acabas de hacer, se le llama polvo de diamante. Es un hermoso y muy bello hechizo de hielo. Verás; existe agua en el aire, la cual se conoce como humedad. Cuando esas diminutas formas de agua se congelan a cierta temperatura, atrapa la luz permitiéndoles brillar como una lluvia de pequeños cristales.

\- Wow, polvo de diamante. – Repitió. – Me gusta el nombre.

Camus le dedicó una sonrisa al ver a Elsa sonreír por conocer el nombre de tan sencillo truco. – Pero… estoy seguro, que te estas conteniendo. El hielo y la nieve son algo muy bello, que no cualquiera sabe entender, porque al mismo tiempo pueden ser muy crudos y peligrosos. Si no lo respetas, él no te respetara a ti. Nunca subestimes el poder del hielo, pequeña.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que aquella niña quedara impresionada. Camus no mostró mucho de sus poderes en realidad. Pero la forma en la que hablaba del hielo era como si se refiriera a una persona que conociera de toda la vida, le daba a entender que realmente sabia de lo que estaba hablando. - ¿Y usted, que puede hacer?

\- Yo puedo ir más lejos todavía, pequeña. Desde construir un gran castillo de hielo que jamás se derretiría, hasta destruir un barco con un solo disparo de mi aire helado.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto, ahora dime; ¿Por qué quieres aprender a controlar tus poderes?

\- Para poder volver a jugar con mi hermana Anna y no volver a lastimarla nunca. – Después de eso, Camus comenzó a interrogarla sobre sus poderes, emociones, qué era lo que sentía al reprimir ambos, si seguían creciendo día con día, entre otras tantas, si tendía a liberar hielo de forma accidental. Todo eso le sirvió para evaluarla y diagnosticar la situación en la que estaba

\- Entiendo. Bien, ahora si me lo permites, tengo que hablar con tus padres a solas.

_Fin del flash-back_

Esperando en la cima de las escaleras, Elsa seguía aguardando a que Camus saliera. Pensaba muy bien en que preguntas hacerle, tenía tantas dudas, y Camus podría responderlas. Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Elsa? – Peguntó su hermana aun en pijama y tallándose los ojos. - ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

\- Esperando a que papá termine de hablar con un señor en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Papá regresó?

\- Sí.

Anna saltó entusiasmada. - ¡Genial! Ahora que volvió puedo pedirle que nos lleve a montar a caballo, podremos estar juntas y pasar todo el día jugando. – Dijo mientras corría para abrazar a su hermana. Elsa solo retrocedió de ella evitando todo contacto. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No Anna, solo… apártate de mí, ¿Esta bien?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Estás molesta, te hice enojar?

\- Ahora no, Anna.

\- Pero…

\- Basta Anna.- Interrumpió de forma tajante. - déjame sola, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Esta bien, ya me voy. – con la cabeza agachada, la pequeña de cabellos naranja se fue del pasillo con rumbo a su cuarto. Elsa detestaba hacer sentir mal a su hermana menor, pero era el precio por mantenerla a salvo de sus poderes, no quería que la misma tragedia se volviera a repetir.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose acaparó su atención. Pronto vio salir a paso veloz al joven invitado y se apresuró a seguirlo. - ¡Maestro! – Lo llamó. En un principio no sabía cómo debía hablarle, pero había supuesto que si ese joven estaba ahí, era para enseñarle, por lo tanto, debía dirigirse a él apropiadamente.

Camus solo se giró para verla, antes de encaminarse a la salida del castillo. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Contestó en su habitual tono frio.

La pequeña rubia corrió hasta estar un par de pasos cerca del joven. – Maestro, me preguntaba si usted… que si usted es capaz de controlar el hielo a voluntad, ¿Yo también lo podré hacer? ¿En verdad me ayudará?

Camus torció la boca sin saber que contestar. Tan solo hace un momento, les dijo a los padres que no contaran con él para instruir a su hija. Le había molestado que la reina diera por sentado tal cosa, se sentía un peón más en un tablero de ajedrez, una pieza que se podía desechar cuando ya no fuera útil, y no iba a ser un subordinado más de un monarca. Aunque por lo visto, también la niña creyó que sería así. Pero a ella no se le podía culpar por su ingenuidad. No era tonto asumir que ella lo vería como su maestro desde el momento en el que se presentó. – Escucha; Llevas a cuestas una culpa que no te permite avanzar. No lograras controlar ese poder, al no ser que domines tus emociones y tus sentimientos.

\- Pero usted me enseñara a controlarlos, ¿no? ¿Yo… podre ser como usted?

Camus cerró sus ojos. Esa pequeña niña lo hacía sentir comprometido. Pero no la culpaba, sentía miedo. Y por lo demás, esperanzada de saber que existía alguien más como ella, que la ayudaría y la orientaría. Si tan solo él hubiera tenido esa suerte cuando tenía su edad… - Dime una cosa; ¿Por qué quieres aprender a dominar el aire y el hielo como yo? Se controlarlo a la perfección y puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé, no te culpo por querer aprender de mí o de cualquiera que se encontrara en la misma situación que yo, pero quiero saber; ¿Cuál es tu motivación?

\- Quiero dejar de ser una amenaza para mi hermana, o para cualquier otra persona.

Ádgar e Idún se sentían desilusionados. La solución estaba tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Camus era el candidato perfecto como instructor, o mejor dicho, el único. Solo que él se rehusaba a serlo. El chico ni siquiera estaba interesado en el dinero, y eso solo hacia resaltar sus virtudes; no era una persona interesada, ni convenenciera. Incluso se atrevió a evaluar la situación y hacerles recomendaciones. Si no iba a ayudarlos, al menos esos consejos serian su única guía, tal vez… era mejor que nada. Habían imaginado que Camus ya se habría ido del castillo, pero se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz conversando. Salieron al gran salón de entrada, y confirmaron al verlo platicar con Elsa.

\- …Serás una amenaza con mi ayuda o sin ella, no importa si nunca lastimas a nadie, la gente no lo entenderá y te verá así. Las personas no mirarán con muy buenos ojos tu talento natural. Es muy bello sin duda, pero el miedo… es el peor enemigo que puedes tener, y el que siempre estará a tu lado. Así que… si esa es tu razón, seguramente fracasaras. No tiene caso que te guie por el camino, si persigues una meta que jamás podrás alcanzar. – Elsa agachó su mirada, al escuchar eso todas sus ilusiones desaparecieron. Camus no tenía mucho tacto para decir las cosas, incluso aunque se tratará de un niño. El joven continuó; - Vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿Por qué quieres que yo te instruya? ¿Cuál es tu motivo para querer aprender?

Los padres de Elsa estuvieron a punto de intervenir y reclamarle su total falta de consideración hasta que la niña contestó con firmeza. – Porque quiero dejar de tener miedo y de estar encerrada. Quiero ser libre.

\- Buena respuesta. – Camus sonrió levemente al mismo tiempo que se maldecía así mismo en silencio. Se había dicho una y otra vez que no aceptaría ser un maestro en ese lugar desde el momento en que aceptó conocer a Elsa. Pero al verla, pudo notar que a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que la quería, estaba tan sola. – _Maldita sea… - Dijo en su mente_ para luego lanzar un suspiro_. –_ De acuerdo pequeña, te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber. – Volteó a ver a los monarcas que sonreían con alegría abrazados. – Ustedes están muy endeudados conmigo.

\- Lo sabemos. – Dijo la reina que miró a su esposo sin dejar de abrazarlo. – pídenos lo que desees, si está en nuestras manos, considéralo hecho.

\- Está bien. Le enseñaré lo que necesite bajo las siguientes condiciones: Primero que nada, sostengo lo que dije en un principio; No seré un instructor en este castillo, así que no la instruiré aquí, será en Windfrost.

\- Pero…

\- Segundo: - Continuó interrumpiendo a Idún con voz firme. – El adiestramiento durará un año. Si no ha aprendido lo suficiente para ese entonces; será problema suyo, en caso de que tenga progreso antes de ese tiempo, les será devuelta.

\- Lo tendrá, - Afirmó Ádgar seguro de las capacidades de su hija. - ella aprenderá. Pero respecto a llevártela…

\- Eso me lleva a la tercera condición: no quiero ninguna clase de escolta o razón de que llame la atención, poniendo la seguridad de mis amigos en riesgo.

\- ¿Es necesario que te la lleves? ¿No puedes enseñarle en el castillo? Créeme que no habrá problema, aquí seremos muy discretos. Nadie se enterará de lo que eres… -

\- ¿De lo que soy…? – Dijo con frialdad. – Lo dice como si fuera algo malo.

\- No, no. No quise decir eso. – Se apresuró a corregirse la Reina. – Es solo que…

\- Entiendo. – Concluyó. – Pero no quiero llevármela por eso. Si les digo que me la llevaré, es por las siguientes razones. En Windfrost ya tengo una reputación. Y en ese lugar no sería extraño que nevara de forma intensa ya que pienso averiguar el alcance de los poderes de la niña para saber con qué trabajo. Segundo; en dado caso que llegara a ser descubierta; no sabrán que es una princesa, por lo que pensaran que es una alumna del mago de las montañas. Por lo tanto, si es necesario regresarla, no tendrán motivo para buscarla en Arendelle. Imaginé que como gobernantes tendrían más visión.

\- Entiendo, entiendo. La discreción es primordial para ambos. – Dijo el Rey. – Pero…

\- Eso es lo que pido. Escuche; yo no tengo la menor necesidad de hacer esto, de hecho me harían un gran favor si se rehúsan. Pero si quieren mi ayuda, ese es el trato.

El rey lo pensó un par de segundos. – Es un hecho. ¿Cuándo saldrán?

\- Mañana, si es posible.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Creí que quería ayudar a su hija.

Elsa, quien hasta ese momento solo se había dedicado a intercambiar miradas hacia sus padres y luego hacia Camus mostraba su inseguridad. - ¿Entonces tengo que irme?

El joven la miró cruzándose de brazos. - Tú tienes la última palabra, tú decides si quieres seguir encerrada o tomar la oportunidad que te ofrezco y aprender. – Otra vez ese sentimiento tan frio al hablar.

\- Quiero ir. – Dijo a sus padres. – Les prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para aprender todo lo que el maestro Camus tenga que enseñarme.

\- Que no se hable más. Sube a tu habitación, y prepara todo lo que necesites.

\- Excepto ropa de princesa. - Añadió Camus. – No queremos llamar la atención.

\- Pero toda mi ropa es así.

\- Entonces habrá que hacer algo.

\- Déjamelo a mí. – Pidió Idún. – Enviare a uno de los sirvientes a comprar todo lo que haga falta.

Mientras, Ádgar se pasó los dedos por el cabello. – Ahora solo falta preguntarte, ¿Cuál es tu precio?

Camus solo sacó el bolsito violeta que le había dado el Rey hace un par de horas y lo jugaba en sus manos dándole pequeños saltitos. – Se lo dejo a su criterio. – Dijo con seriedad e indiferencia al lanzárselo de vuelta.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Anna había llegado hace tan solo un par de minutos impulsada por la curiosidad de las voces y la insistencia de su hermana al querer esperar a aquella persona que hablaba con sus padres. Se hallaba escondida en la esquina de la segunda planta donde solo asomaba la cabeza. Solo había escuchado desde la parte donde a Elsa se le había pedido que empacara sus cosas, y eso solo significaba una cosa: Elsa se iría sin ella a un lugar muy lejos. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió corriendo al grupo de cómplices que discutían sobre el destino de la primogénita de Arendelle.

Camus se encaminó hacia la puerta con la intención de buscar una cama donde dormir. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la pequeña niña de cabello rubio rojizo que llegó corriendo escaleras abajo. - ¡¿Te iras?! – dijo al llegar a la altura de sus padres. - ¿Ya no te volveré a ver Elsa?

\- ¡Anna! – Volteó su padre. - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estabas escuchando? - El rey se había alarmado. Habían decidido esconder muy bien el secreto de su primogénita de todos, incluyéndola a ella. No podía ser que por un descuido suyo, se pudiera haber enterado.

\- No mucho. Pero quiero saber si es cierto que se ira muy lejos de aquí.

\- Si. Es… una academia de princesas. – Mintió con habilidad. – Ella será la reina cuando nosotros ya no podamos serlo, así que, es lo mejor.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo también?

\- No.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Yo también soy una princesa!

\- Aun no tienes la edad, cariño. – Intervino su madre para calmarla. – Cuando tengas la suficiente edad que tú hermana, podrás ir también.

\- Pero no quiero quedarme sola.

\- Saldremos a cabalgar juntos. – Dijo Ádgar tratando de compensarla. – Te enseñaré a montar a caballo, ¿Qué dices?

\- Que no quiero. No quiero nada si Elsa no está. – Corrió hacia su hermana para abrazarla y buscar su apoyo para impedir que las separaran, pero Elsa solo retrocedió de forma brusca evitando todo contacto con ella. Anna la miró con recelo por aquella muestra de rechazo.

\- Anna, yo quiero hacer esto. Y no quiero que vengas conmigo, es algo que debo hacer sola. – Anna rompió a llorar. Ante esto, Elsa continuó: - Pero si todo sale bien… si logro aprender todo lo que el maestro Camus me enseñe… te prometo que cuando regrese jugaremos como antes. Mientras tanto prométeme que te comportaras en mi ausencia. – Anna asintió por la promesa de su hermana.

Ádgar e Idún estaban con el corazón dividido. Les dolía tener que separarse de su hija, peor aún, les dolía tener que separar a ambas aún más de lo que ya estaban. Si de por si tenían limitado todo contacto entre ellas, ¿Que sería ahora que las separarían varios kilómetros de distancia? Solo se veían a la hora de la comida, o la cena. Después de eso, Elsa regresaba a la soledad de su cuarto. Pero ahora… la pequeña rubia se le podía apreciar la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Esa brillo que había perdido ya hace mucho, y eso, de alguna manera, los alegraba. Pues significaba que Elsa por fin saldría de su encierro.

La noche del día siguiente cayó. Saldrían de Arendelle una vez más. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, cubrirían aún más su salida. Nadie, nadie podía saber que la mayor de las princesas abandonaría la seguridad del palacio, eso sería como arrojar a un cordero a las brasas. No se podían arriesgar. Es por eso, que Camus sugirió que salieran de noche. Nadie se daría cuenta, y no habría ningún problema. Todo debía salir de la manera más discreta posible, por ello, Camus saldría solo acompañado de Elsa y en un solo caballo.

A los soberanos se les partía el corazón ver partir a su hija, muchas emociones les aporreaban el pecho, miedo, angustia, inseguridad, ¿Pero que más podían hacer? Era muy arriesgado poner en manos de aquel joven el bienestar de su heredera, pero ellos no podían hacer mucho por ella, lo sabían de antemano.

Con el caballo listo y cargado de un bulto que seguramente eran las pertenencias de la niña, Camus lo montó seguido de Elsa que se sentó frente a él.

\- Por favor, le encargo mucho la seguridad de nuestra hija. - pidió Idún.

\- Pierda cuidado. Recibirán una carta de forma mensual informando el progreso de su hija. Además, podrán visitarla cuando quieran. No es como si nunca la volvieran a ver.

\- Confiamos en ti, Elsa. Esfuérzate mucho para que vuelvas a casa cuanto antes. – Sugirió su padre.

Las despedidas dilataron solo un poco. Entre abrazos y besos en la frente, Elsa se colocó el gorro de su capa café al igual que su ahora mentor para cubrirse del viento. Ya era hora de partir. Las enormes puertas de la entrada se abrieron y salieron a todo galope. Abrazados, los monarcas vieron a lo lejos como su hija se alejaba junto al joven en quien depositaron su confianza y el futuro de su hija.

Conforme avanzaban, Camus pudo notar que Elsa lloraba por miedo y tristeza, la niña no sabía lo que le aguardaba, y separarse de sus seres queridos no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. – No tengas miedo. – Pidió mientras un camino de escarcha se quedaba trazado en la hierba con el pasar del caballo. – Eso no nos será se ayuda. Tengo una idea. Porque no me preguntas algo, lo que sea. Así tendrás una duda menos porque preocuparte.

Pasando por la cordillera de las nevadas montañas, Elsa pensó muy bien que pregunta hacerle a Camus. – ¿Maestro, como aprendió a controlar sus poderes?

Él sonrió un poco desacelerando la marcha del caballo para convertirla en un trote. – De hecho es algo muy curioso, sabes? Desde niño, una de las tácticas que yo utilizaba para serenar mis emociones fue la lectura, siempre me calmó en esos momentos difíciles, leí todos los libros que existían en mi casa, algunos muy avanzados para mi edad, con excepción de uno…

La pequeña lo escuchó intrigada. - ¿Era uno muy complicado de entender?

Él sonrió un poco más. – No, claro que no. A decir verdad, era uno muy… tonto. Pero fue el que más me ayudó en toda mi vida.

\- ¿Pero si era tonto, porque te ayudó? ¿De qué trataba ese libro?

\- Era un libro de niños, hablaba de magia y cosas así, por eso me parecía ridículo, después de leer tantos libros interesantes, rebajarme a leer cuentos de niños a pesar de mi corta edad, lo sentía tonto. Pero aquel día, cuando tuve uno de mis arranques de miedo y frustración, busqué un libro que pudiera tranquilizarme, pero no hallé ninguno. Todos los había leído, y el único que me faltaba era aquel viejo libro abandonado en la esquina de mi librero, y lo tomé. Al principio pensé que era estupio, pero cuando vi de lo que hablaba, un consuelo vino a mí.

\- ¿De que hablaba maestro, que leyó en él?

\- Ese libro hablaba sobre los druidas.

\- ¿Druidas? – Camus asintió. - ¿Y cómo lo ayudó eso? ¡¿No me diga que ellos fueron los que le enseñaron a controlar sus poderes?!

\- No, no fue así. – respondió con una sonrisa. – para empezar ni siquiera sé si existen los druidas. Pero lo que leí me dio la idea de comenzar a controlar mis poderes. Veras; el libro decía que aquellos hombres que utilizaban la magia de la naturaleza, entraban en comunión con la tierra al aislarse en la completa soledad del bosque y deshacerse de todos su sentimientos.

\- ¿Y eso en que le ayudó? –

\- Simple, imité toda esa guía. Si ellos podían controlar las raíces, la tierra y entender a los animales al entrar en comunión con la naturaleza. Yo podría hacerlo de la misma manera al conocer el viento, la nieve y el hielo. – Elsa escuchó con interés. – Tenían un amplio repertorio de hechizos que yo imite a mi manera. Por ejemplo: Los Druidas podían inmovilizar o atrapar a personas o animales invocando las raíces de los árboles. Yo hago lo mismo pero con el poder del hielo. Los arboles pueden ayudarlos a defenderse, la nieve y el hielo me defienden a mí. Hay tantas similitudes…

\- Es usted muy inteligente. – Dijo asombrada.

\- No, no lo soy. Solo soy observador. Solo recuerda pequeña, el frio también es parte de ti, es parte de nosotros.

\- Maestro, ¿Cree que somos los únicos? ¿Qué no hay nadie más que pueda controlar el hielo como nosotros?

\- Asumir que no haya más como nosotros es pretencioso. Por supuesto que hay más personas que manipulan este tipo de magia o tal vez otros tipos de hechicería. No sería descabellado que algún día nos encontremos con alguien. Después de todo… siempre habrá individuos antes o después de nosotros que la controlen.

\- ¿Mas magos de hielo? Eso sería grandioso, ya no estaríamos solos.

\- Nunca te confíes solo por las pocas cosas que tengas en común con alguien, podrías llevarte una gran decepción.

\- Lo sé. Pero es que tan solo con imaginar que hay más como usted o como yo, me da emoción.

Camus sonrió, el miedo y la duda de la niña se estaban desvaneciendo, al menos era una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse. - ¿Te gustan las historias, Elsa?

\- Tengo diez años, ya no soy una niña como mi hermana.

\- Entiendo, entiendo. Pero esta historia es muy especial, habla sobre el primer manipulador de hielo.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Quién fue?

\- Jack Frost, el padre invierno. – Elsa escuchó atenta cada palabra de Camus sobre el primer mago. Le contó sobre la forma en que controlaba los vientos y las ventiscas.

\- Maestros, ¿En verdad cree que ese hombre haya existido?

Camus le señaló un caminito de hendiduras sobre la nieve. - ¿Ves el rastro de huellas que está ahí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y puedes ver al animal al que le pertenecen esas huellas?

Elsa miró de un lado a otro, pero no vio nada y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba. – No.

\- Bueno, pero es no significa que ese animal no exista, ¿Verdad? Las historias son casi lo mismo. Probablemente alguien tuvo la oportunidad de ver a ese hombre e inventó la historia. Entonces, son como un rastro, ¿Entiendes?

\- Si. – La niña comenzó a sentir confianza en Camus y el miedo comenzó a desaparecer. – Maestro, ¿Me enseñará sus poderes?

\- A su debido tiempo pequeña, a su debido tiempo.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse. Elsa iba dormitando sobre el caballo y Camus solo impedía que se cayera de la montura al abrazarla por la cintura. Estaba cansado, pero por fin habían cruzado la montaña. Recordaba que no muy lejos se hallaba una aldea pequeña, trató de apresurarse un poco para que el caballo descansara y de igual manera Elsa. Pero ese pequeño deseo tendría que esperar, pues un grupo de jinetes los rodeó una manera muy rápida. Todo indicaba que los habían estado siguiendo desde hace un tramo. Camus los miró precavidamente. Eran al menos siete de ellos, todos cubiertos del rostro con gorros y bufandas en las cuales se les podía ver la escarcha producto de las intensas nevadas de las frías montañas. El relinchar de los caballos despertó de su letargo a la pequeña, que no dilató en asustarse al ver al grupo de hombres que los rodeaban.

\- ¿Se les ofrece algo señores? – Preguntó Camus de forma calmada.

\- Que bajes del caballo muchacho, y nos entregues todo lo que llevas contigo.

Elsa se dirigió a Camus con la voz baja y temblorosa - ¿Maestro, que vamos a hacer?

\- Calma, pequeña. Mientras estés conmigo no te pasará nada. – El joven acató la orden y bajó del caballo. – Es tuyo. – dijo entregándole la rienda a uno de ellos. – adelante llévatelo. Ahora déjanos ir.

\- Ahora lo que lleves encima. Dinero, ropa, ¡Todo! - Aunque no podía verles la cara, Camus podía jurar que aquellos hombres se estaban riendo seguros de su atraco cuando él les entregó el pesado saquito de monedas que recibió como pago mensual por parte de Ádgar. - ¡Mascara de Muerte, Señor! – Llamó a alguien el sujeto que le arrebató sus pertenencias.

Abriéndose camino, un sujeto con la cara cubierta, no por bufandas o gorros, sino por una improvisada mascara que Elsa pudo asemejar con la forma de un cangrejo, se paró frente a él inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza, mientras el otro le entregaba el bolso de oro. – Parece que el día de hoy tuvimos mucha suerte muchachos, este robo es uno de los mejores que hemos tenido en varias semanas.

\- Ya te entregamos lo que querías, déjanos ir. – Ordenó Camus sin alterar su compostura que permanecía igual de serena que siempre.

\- Parece que no tienes ni la menor idea de con quien estas tratando muchacho. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Tienes idea de quién soy yo? – Dijo acercándose al joven. – No, por supuesto que no tienes idea de quién soy. Nadie tiene idea. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Sabes cuál es la razón por la que cubro mi rostro? ¿Por qué me llaman mascara de muerte? – Sus subordinados reían con burla. – Porque aquel que vea mi rostro será lo último que verá en su maldita vida. – Se quitó la careta que lo cubría mostrando una cara llena de cicatrices de cortadas, posiblemente por varias luchas en tantos robos. Les dedicó una sonrisa al joven y a la niña enviando la claridad de su mensaje. – Mátenlo…. Y capturen a la niña, la venderemos como esclava, seguro habrá un buen comprador.

El grupo de hombres los rodeó cortando toda posible ruta de escape. Con las espadas desenfundadas, iban cercándoles el paso más y más.

Elsa se colocó detrás de Camus con miedo. El hielo que formaba pasaba desapercibido por la leve ventisca que se cernía sobre ellos. Camus le acarició la cabeza para calmarla. – Elsa, ¿aun quieres ver las habilidades de tu nuevo mentor? Entonces presta atención…

_**Notas finales: Hasta aqui, un nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia, pero quisiera aclarar una pequeña cosita. La historia de "Jack Frost" pertenece a la cultura nordica al igual que la historia de la reina de las nieves de la cual esta basada frozen, Asgard, dragones, y cosas como esas. Por lo que no deberia ser raro que se les mencionara, pero quiero señalar que no se trata del Jack frost que muchos imginaran, es decir, el de DreamWorks, no. No es un multi-crossover, es solo una mencion a la historia escandinava.**_

_**Una ultima cosa, para aquellos que esperan que actualice mi otra obra, les tengo buenas noticias: ¡Ya estoy empezando a trabajar en ella! espero que pronto publique el nuevo capitulo de "El resurgir del señor de la guerra" **_

_**Saludos... **_


End file.
